Missing You
by CagedTroll
Summary: What if Max Hartlieb HAD hit Prosper...? Six months after Prosper has died, how will life continue for those who miss him most?ScipioXHornet, AU, moviebased
1. Prologue

I do not own "Thief Lord", neither the book nor the movie. I'm not making any money of this. Inspired by Tinkerbell191234's "Thief Lord"-video "Te Siento"

Prologue

_"STOP!"_

Hornet froze. Max Hartlieb had seized Ida's gun, pointed it at the children. Cold fear clawed at her heart, she didn't dare to breathe. She gripped Bo harder and felt his little body against her own. Would he...?

"It doesn't work!" Bo exclaimed happily, and Hornet couldn't help but smile. Little Bo. Nothing ever scared him.

"Oh, really?" Hartlieb demanded sourly. He pulled the trigger; the sound of the hammer hitting the empty chamber echoed around the silent room.

He smiled, sourly again, and was about to speak as a deafening shot was heard. Hornet gasped, cried out, as Prosper let out a soft gasp of surprise, crumbled, staggered against the wall. Someone was screaming, she didn't know who, it could even have been her, Bo tore himself from her grasp, but she was right behind him, dropped to her knees at Prosper's side.

"Prop!" she cried, hastily taking his hand, stroking over his hair.

"Prop, are you alright? Prop!" Bo shook his brother's shoulder frantically.

_Why isn't anyone taking Bo away?_ she thought, clawing at Prosper's sweatshirt. Blood covered her hands, his blood, it was on his chest, his hands, the corner of his mouth. His eyes were clouding over, but his hand was stretched out, reaching for someone or something, but before Bo or Hornet could take it, it slumped lifelessly onto the marble floor.

With an angry yell, Mosca slammed into Hartlieb, his fists raining down onto the man's face. Esther Hartlieb was starring at Prosper's still body.

"Now look what you've done, you stupid child!" she screamed at Bo, but before Hornet could react, a young man appeared in the doorway. He made towards Mosca, started as he saw the lifeless body, dropped down next to her.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice shaking, "What's wrong? Prosper?"

Bo was screaming now, his hands pressed onto his ears, screaming as if he himself had been shot. Hornet saw Ida and Victor appearing in the doorway, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

It was over.

Her vision blurred as tears rolled down her face. The last thing she remembered was the young man's arm around her waist as she fell, seemingly for a lifetime, into the darkness.


	2. Scip's Return

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really flattered. Yes, the young man was Scip.

------------------------------------------

**1**

**Scip's Return**

Honet gasped as she woke with a start. She sat up, wiping the stinging tears from her face, and stared into the darkness.

She could hardly recall a night when she hadn't dreamt about that dreadful day, lived that moment over and over again. Six months had passed, and yet it seemed Prosper had not gone. There was a presence, something lurking in the corners of the house that remimded every one of it's inhabitants of that day, every minute, every hour. Their lives seemed to have come to a stand-still. Bo disappeared into his room for hours. Victor tried to convince them at every opportunity to leave the house, to get out. Ida buried herself in her work or spent whole days outside taking pictures. And Hornet? Hornet hid behind her books, pretending to read while her eyes brimmed with tears. He was always on her mind.

It was still dark outside; what time was it? She glanced at the red numbers of the alarm clock on the chair next to her bed. 3:56 a.m. The distant light of a street lamp shone through her window, throwing weak light onto the desk, the stacks of books on the shelf. Ida and Victor had done their best to make her comfortable, and still she wished she could trade it all for one day, one hour with Prop.

Sniffing angrily, she swung her legs out of her bed, reaching for the stack of clothes on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------

It was freezing outside, but she merely buried her hands in her coat pockets and marched on. The cold was good. It helped her forget.

Strolling along the dirty canal, she watched her breath hanging in the air, felt the cold slowly creeping down her spine. It should have been spring by now, the first flowers everywhere, but this year it seemed as if the cold season just refused to admit defeat. Ice flowers covered the dirty little windows. It was too cold to be foggy, and yet the fog was everywhere, blurring the edges of reality, clouding the vision and the mind

_Is this what dying feels like?_, she asked herself. As if to match her mood, the old houses were clad in flaking paint, in broken windows, in rotting front doors. The street lamps shed a sickly yellow light onto the mist, showing her the way.

The city was silent, only the water beating against the canal walls could be heard in the darkness. Nothing stirred. No people, no pidgeons, not even rats.

Life, it seemed, had ceased to be.

-----------------------------------------------------

„Hornet."

She turned from the water's edge where she had been standing to look at the young man making his way towards her through the fog.

„Hello, Scipio," she said quietly.

He stared down at her akwardly for a moment. Hornet merely watched his face. He looked nothing like the Scipio she had known, his features still strange to her, even though she often thought of that moment when he had caught her in his arms. Ida had told her it had been Scipio. Hornet could not remember anything after those seconds, and when she had woken in the hospital the next day, he had been gone.

She had not seen him since.

Scipio could feel her eyes on him. Licking his dry lips, he met her gaze. He had known this wouldn't be easy.

„What're you doing out here?" he finally asked, feeling stupid.

„Walking. Wanna join me?"

He complied and, as they made their way along the canal, searched for a way to begin.

„So… How are you?"

Hornet shrugged. „Alright, I guess. The new house's okay. Ida's always worrying. I'm fine."

Scipio's gaze softened.

„Yeah, I miss him too," he said quietly.

Hornet wiped across her face once more, now that the tears she had forbidden herself were threatening to fall.

Scipio sighed, and for a moment, he pursed his lips just the way Prosper used to do.

Hornet blinked. As suddenly as it had appeared, the moment was gone.

Scip kicked away a pebble.

„You know, every morning I wake up and for one millisecond I ask myself why I'm miserable."

He sighed.

„And then there's that sickly moment when I remember."

Tears were brimming in Hornet's eyes.

„Do you dream about it?" she whispered.

Scip closed his eyes.

„Every night."

She wiped her face again as he struggled for the right words.

„Is Bo alright?" he finally asked.

Hornet shook her head.

„He won't talk to anyone, not even me. When Ida suggested he'd go to a psychiatrist he tipped over the cupboard with all the dishes in it. But he didn't make a sound."

She massaged her fingers to get the cold out.

„But who can blame him? He lost two brothers that day."

Scipio flushed. „Listen, I--"

„Oh, don't apologize to me, Scip. We all try to deal with it in our own ways. If you have to say sorry, say it to Bo. He misses you, I think."

She paused to look into his eyes.

„We all do."

--------------------------------------------

They walked in silence. Slowly life returned to the streets, easing the feeling of something haunted that had seemed to surround them. Rats rustled in the doorways. Some unfortunate workers were loading large crates from a boat, swearing softly in the cold. An icy breeze swept along the canal as if to remind them that the city of the moon was still in the clutches of the winter. Hornet shivered. Almost automatically, Scipio took of his scarf and handed to the girl, who wrapped it around her shoulders with a grateful smile.

She stopped suddenly.

„Won't it ever end?"

Scipio turned around to face her. For one moment, he thought she was talking about the cold, but then he saw she was crying again.

„I miss him so much it hurts, and it's been what, six months?"

Scipio bowed his head.

„167 days and 13 hours," he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear.

„It's no coincidence we met, is it?" she demanded with a soft smile.

A trace of rouge crept onto his cheeks. He shook his head, mouthed a silent „no".

„Are you out here every night?"

Scipio nodded.

„167 days, and you never managed to knock on our door?"

Again, he just shook his head.

Hornet took his hands into her own.

„But _why_?" she demanded, more forcefully this time.

Scipio didn't meet her eyes.

„I thought you'd be angry. That you'd hate me for abandoning you. And because I lied to you."

It took Hornet a few seconds to realize what he was taking about. Everything before that day seemed so many lifetimes ago.

„Oh Scip," she muttered, „I couldn't care less about what happened back then. You're my friend, and I've forgiven you long ago. I'm sure the others don't feel any different."

„Hornet…", Scipio whispered

------------------------------------------------------

A crate crashed onto the pavement next to them.

„Oy, you there!" one of the workers called, gesturing with one gloved hand, „Get yourself and yore girlfriend away from there, can't cha see you're in the way?"

Hornet just stared at the man; she looked as though she couldn't decide whether to hit him or burst into tears once more.

Scipio managed to control his anger.

Carefully placing his arm around Hornet's shoulders, he shot the worker his dirtiest look and lead the girl into an alley.

„Come on, I'll take you home…"


	3. Friends United

Thank you for reviewing, and apologies for the long wait, I had some exams to take care of. Hope this is to your liking...

* * *

**2**

**Friends United**

For the first time in what appeared to be forever, Hornet didn't cry herself to sleep. Her head was spinning from the unexpected encounter and she hardly noticed slowly drifting off to sleep.

_He hasn't changed, really_, she mused, her eyes drooping, _he looks much older, much more grown-up. But his eyes are still the same. And his akward smile is, too._

She had told him she had missed him, and it was true. It wasn't the way she missed Prop. With Prop gone, she felt like a part of herself was gone, too. It was physical pain, as real as a cut or a bruise.

With Scip, it was different. It was a creeping poison, gnawing at her heart in secret, and she only noticed when she had seen him again. It had surprised her as much as him, she recalled, and smiled weakly.

And as the first hint of dawn crept over the rooftops, Hornet, a soft smile playing around her lips, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The shrill, demanding ring of her alarm clock woke her. She kicked it away; it hit the wall, its weak, dying tone gave her a grim satisfaction. Digging for her school uniform, she silently debated with herself whether or not she should tell the others about Scip. She should. They had the right to know. 

She was halfway dressed when Ida's voice carried up the stairs.

"Hornet, hurry, you'll be late!"

Maybe later.

* * *

Hornet disliked school. As much as she loved reading, the lessons about the mountains of South America or French grammar seemed to last forever, and she didn't have any friends to speak of that could light up her day. The other kids thought she was depressing. They said she pulled a face as if summer holidays had been cancelled. Hornet disliked the other kids as well. She was always watching the giant clock above the door, and this time she was even more eager for the day to end. Going home meant going to her books, and today, going to her books meant getting the afternoon to go by more quickly. And that meant seeing Scip again. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang for the last time that day. Grabbing her books, she hurried out the door, not looking back until she had reached the small house wedged between grey stone walls, looking lost and forlorn in the cloud-covered city. She unlocked the front door, giving Ida and Victor in the kitchen hardly more than a nod, and disappeared upstairs, dropping her books on the floor. Her uniform landed in a corner. It was going to be wrinkled tomorrow, but Hornet couldn't say she cared. Nobody was going to comment on it anyway, so why bother?

She dressed in a sweater and a skirt, lit the lamp next to her bed and settled on it, opening the book she was currently reading. It was gripping; a story about a girl who travelled to Arabia to find her mother. Right now, she was posing as a boy in order to get hired as a cabin boy on a ship about to cross the red sea, and was dangerously close to being discovered.

After about fifteen minutes, Hornet still hadn't read a single word. She turned off the light and stared at the darkening ceiling, her head full with thoughts of Scip and Prosper.

Time passes slowly when you're waiting on someone. Hornet watched the clock ticking away in slow motion. At one point, Ida called her to dinner. Then Victor. She didn't respond and the house fell silent again. In shortening intervals, she got up to peer out of the window and, when nobody was outside, sat back down with a disgruntled sigh. Finally, exhausted and confused, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hornet's eyes snapped open. 11:09, the clock told her. She jumped to her window, and there he was, sitting on a bench on the other side of the street. She sprinted down the stairs, calling "I'm going out!" to the amazed grown-ups, and only came to a halt when she had reached Scipio. 

"Hey." He smiled. "Tired?"

She cocked her head. "A little. You?"

He shook his head. "Naa."

Hornet raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, maybe a little. I got up early to practice."

The girl stared up at him, her neck bent at a strange angle. He really had gotten a bit too tall for her liking.

"Practice? Practice what?"

"Oh, nothing. I've been swimming, that's all."

Hornet chuckled. "Oh yeah? Who're you trying to impress?"

Scipio blushed, then smiled. His dimples reminded her of Prosper, all of a sudden, and tears welled up in her eyes again, for the first time that day. She blinked them away hastily, but Scip noticed anyway.

Handing her his hankerchief, he smiled sympathetically. "Oh yeah. That happens to me too. Constantly."

Hornet fingered around with the hankerchief. It was as white as the dreaden snow, she noticed with vague surprise.

"You start crying in public?"

"No. But that I suddenly think of him and everything just goes to the devil."

Hornet merely sniffed. She buried her face in the soft cloth and started as she felt an arm on her shoulder.

Scip smiled. "Who wouldn't? I mean, it was _Prop_. How can it ever be okay without him?"

Tears were rolling down Hornet's cheeks now, but she smiled and leaned against his chest.

"You've gotten awfully tall, you know."

Scip nodded almost ruefully. "Yeah, I know. Imagine what it feels like to suddenly be able to spit on anyone's head."

Hornet giggled. "Did you?"

"No. But I was tempted, believe me," Scip said, wrapping his arm around her more tightly. "Didn't you bring a coat? It's cold out."

Hornet edged closer to him. It was strange. They hadn't had a lot of physical contact when Scip still looked the sixteen-year-old he was, but now that he was so much taller and broader, it just seemed natural. She had forgotten how good it felt to be touched by a friend.

"Forgot. If I go back in, they're bound to ask questions."

"Well then, let's go somewhere warmer. Then you won't have to look up to me any more, either."

* * *

They found a small café and talked; talked about Prop, about Scip, about Hornet, about Bo, about Ida, about Victor, about Ida and Victor, about school, work, friends, everything. They smiled, they frowned, they mocked others, and Hornet felt warm and protected. She hadn't felt this comfortable in so very long, and she pulled a face when Scip suddenly glanced at his watch and informed her that it was getting late. 

"You are going to take me home, aren't you?"

Scip shrugged as he took some money from his pocket, but Hornet could see he was blushing.

"If you want me to."

Hornet jumped to her feet. "Yes, I do."

* * *

They parted at Ida's front gate. 

"When are you going to introduce yourself?" she wanted to know.

Scip frowned, just like Prop used to do. "Er… Tomorrow?"

Hornet smiled; a slow, tentative smile, like she hadn't done so in a long while, as she watched Scip go.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.


	4. Changes

I'm terribly sorry about making you wait (again), hopefully I'll be getting around to updating more frequently now. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

**3**

**-Changes-**

* * *

He was waiting for her the next day after school.

Hornet was in a hurry; first of all, she wanted to get out of the gray, bare corridors as soon as possible, and second, she was trying to shake Liza. Liza was a tall, lanky girl from her class who refused to use her real name. She had freckles everywhere and a hole in her right shoe, but when someone pointed this out to her, she just grinned and shrugged. She grinned and shrugged a lot. And for some reason that completely escaped the smaller girl, she liked Hornet.

She always made a point of walking with her after the school and chit-chattering away, but she also had keen eyes and a fair amount of wit which she usually hid behind indifference. And that was why she immediately knew that something was up.

The odd pair was making their way across the playground towards the entrance gate and Hornet was doing little to hide her annoyance when she suddenly spotted him, leaning against the edge of a water fountain in the middle of the _piazzale _in front of the school.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Liza shot first her, then Scipio a quick look.

„Boyfriend?" She grinned.

She ignored Hornet's glare.

„Well, he _is_ kinda cute."

Hornet felt a sudden desire to twist Liza's neck. Confused at her own feelings, she realized in surprise that she was actually jealous.

_He's my friend,_ she screamed at Liza silently, _So back off!_

She shouldered her bag.

„We're not together."

Liza skipped alongside her.

„Why not?"

„We just aren't, okay?"

„Can I have him then? How old is he?"

„No," Hornet snapped to hide her uncertainty. What was she supposed to say? Scip certainly didn't look like 16 anymore, but rumors about her and her and a near 30-year-old was the last thing she needed.

„21," she snarled.

„Not older?" Liza frowned.

„No. Bye."

She marched towards Scip and wrapped her arms around him slightly aggressively, still angry, before she realized how that had to look. She glared back at Liza, but the other girl just smiled and waved before heading home, whistling to herself.

„Friend of yours?" Scip asked with a confused frown.

Hornet crossed her eyes as she took Scip's arm.

„Come on, let's go."

* * *

They soon made a habit of Scipio picking her up after school. They went for walks, visited some tourist attraction or just sat in a café and talked. Hornet was now even more eager for school to end, but at home she didn't cry as much as she used to and occasionally she even laughed at Liza's jokes. When Ida asked where she went all the time, she pretended not to hear. She wanted Scip to be her secret, at least until he asked to see the others. She didn't bug him about it. He should decide. And until then, she was content just keeping him for herself.

* * *

„Did you mean what you said?"

Hornet raised an eyebrow. „Did I mean what when?"

Scipio stirred sugar into his coffee with hectic gestures.

„About introducing myself."

Hornet nodded, even if she wasn't really happy about it.

_Stop being selfish!_ she scolded herself, _they have as much right to see Scip as I do._

„Yeah."

She forced a smile.

„Yeah, I do."

Scip poured some more sugar into his drink, she was surprised he could still move the spoon.

„What about now?"

„Right now?"

More sugar.

„Yeah. If we don't go now, we'll never make it."

„Okay."

Scip looked ready to go back on what he had just said, but Hornet stuck out her tongue at him.

„Right now it is."

* * *

Hornet grinned over her shoulder as she unlocked the door.

„It's not as big as the _Casa Spavento_, but it's cute. You'll like it."

Scip nodded, only half listening. He kept glancing over her shoulder as if something dreadful was about to attack him.

„Scip."

He jumped and Hornet couldn't help but laugh.

„Come on in."

She pulled him into the dimly-lit hallway and pointed to the hooks on the wall.

„You can put your coat there if you want."

As he complied, Hornet listened for sounds around the house. There was someone moving in the kitchen, she heard the cupboard doors open and close. Before she could warn Scip, someone entered the hall.

It was Bo. He moved silently, barely glancing at Hornet, heading straight for the staircase. A cup was enclosed in his small hands .He was barefoot, his white pants and sweatshirt to his pale face made him seem even more like a ghost than usual.

Scip smiled carefully.

„Hey Bo."

Bo stopped. His face blank, he looked Scip up and down, held his gaze for what appeared to be forever. Nodding in acknowledgement, he turned and disappeared silently up the stairs.

Scip had paled when he raised his head to look at Hornet.

„Is he always…"

He gestured helplessly.

Hornet nodded.

„Yeah. Always."

Scip sighed, rubbing his forehead.

„I didn't figure it was this bad."

Hornet nodded again to show she understood.

„It scared me sometimes. How much we've changed."

Scipio opened his mouth nervously, but Hornet shrugged and grabbed his hand.  
„Come on, I'll give you a tour."

* * *

Hornet felt like she was enjoying the beautiful home Ida had built them for the first time. She had so much fun showing Scip all the little nooks and crannies, pointing out the birds nest in the attic and the little painted angels on the kitchen ceiling she completely forgot about Ida and Victor until she opened the sitting room door to find them sitting on the sofa. She could tell from their guilty looks that they had been talking about her.

„Hornet…" Ida stammered.

Victor noticed the tall man behind her first.

„Who are you?" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

„Scipio?" Ida asked.

Scip nodded, reddening slightly, ducking his head to step into the room.

„Well, this is a bit of a surprise…" the woman sighed, narrowing her eyes at Hornet who pretended not to care.

Scipio looked at Hornet, and she could see him changing from Scipio Massimo into the Thief Lord.

He shrugged.

„Yeah, well, I thought I'd drop by."

Ida smiled half-heartedly.

„Well, would you like some tea?"

* * *

Two hours later, Hornet's worst fears had been confirmed. The two adults terrorized them with questions as if Hornet had introduced Scip as her new husband. Even the Thief Lord lost his momentum every now and then, and dreadful silence settled between them every few minutes.

„And what have you doing since you've _met_?" Victor demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Scip gnawed at his lower lip; Hornet had to blink away the image of Prosper sitting there instead of him. She shook her head quickly and looked at her watch demonstratively.

„Hey, didn't you have to be somewhere at 5?"

Scip looked at her own watch.

„Oh, is it that late already? I'm afraid I have to go."

Hornet could tell Ida and Victor were not convinced by their acting but stood up anyway.

„Come on then, I will show you out."

She closed the kitchen door behind her and groaned.

Scip grinned.

„Yeah."

Hornet sighed.

„Scip, I'm really sorry. They kept treating you like my new boyfriend, not an old friend."

Scip blushed, and she could tell he wasn't the Thief Lord anymore.

„Well, it's not like they have to worry or anything, right?"

She grinned mischieviously.

„Oh yeah?"

Before he could reply she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, shutting the door in his face.

* * *

Scipio walked away slowly. He was confused, his head hurt. He had never really seen Hornet as a girl, always just as the person who seemed to see right through him; the one he felt stupid around. He stared at his gigantic hands as if they could give him the answers he wanted so badly. He had always thought being a grown-up meant knowing what to do, how to behave. But he didn't. Hornet made him nervous. She was so strong and vulnerable at the same time, so tom-boyish and yet so delicate. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Why did it have to be Hornet?

* * *

He did not know Hornet was still leaning against the old oak door. This couldn't be happening. Her loyalty belonged to Prosper. And when he had smiled the way Prop always had, she had felt a sting in her heart. It was as if Prop was reminding her. She coulnd't betray him like that. She couldn't.

But Scip…

A soft noise caused her to look up. Bo was standing in the doorway, pale, emotionless like a ghost, come to haunt her, to remind her of everything once again..

And Hornet buried her face in her hands and cried.


	5. The Kiss

Here it is... finally.

* * *

**4**

**The Kiss**

„Did you know that, when given the choice, wasps will chose a yellow tunnel over one with a different color?"

Hornet rolled her eyes.

„Liza, biology lesson just _stopped_, alright? I can deal with that stuff tomorrow."

She sighed. „If you have to chew my ear off, can't you tell me something interesting?"

Liza didn't even look at her.

„Your darling's here."

Hornet's head shot around. „Where?"

„At the fountain."

Liza grinned as she saw the smile on Hornet's face.

„So he _is_ your darling?"

Hornet stuck out her tongue at her as she made her way across the school yard towards Scipio.

„Like you'd believe me if I told you otherwise."

Liza saluted smartly and left them alone, occasionally glancing over her shoulder.

Hornet smiled as Scipio hugged her, a little longer than necessary.

„Listen, Hornet, I have to hurry, I have an appointment about, uh, five minutes ago."

He talked on rapidly before Hornet could show her disappointment.

„But listen, do you wanna do something tonight? I can come pick you up if you like."

Hornet smiled. „Yeah, I'd like that."

Relief spread on Scipio's face.

„Great. Uh, seven? See you then."

He wrapped her arms around her once more and hurried off.

Hornet smiled at his departing back.

„Great," she whispered, before turning around herself.

„Hey, Liza," she called after the girl, „wait up!"

* * *

Hornet didn't even think about a book that day. She spent the whole afternoon in front of her wardrobe, which was unusual for her. She even turned on the music so the others wouldn't hear her mumbling. She debated with herself for hours, tossing this skirt aside and replacing it with another, then throwing the shirt she had just decided on over her shoulder in search for a new one.

In the end, she had just finished dressing when the doorbell rang.

„I'll get it!" Hornet called, trampling down the stairs, but Ida was quicker. She opened the door halfway, barring it with her arm.

Scip smiled tentatively, but it quickly faltered as he saw the look on Ida's face.

„Hi," he muttered, „is Hornet there?"

„No," Ida said coldly.

„Yes," Hornet cried over her shoulder.

„I'm sorry, but Hornet really doesn't have time."

Ida talked on as if she wasn't even there, her face cold, her voice hostile.

„Have a nice evening."

Ida shut the door with a thud.

Hornet stared at her.

„Are you crazy?" she exclaimed violently. Without waiting for a reply, she sprinted up the stairs, slamming and locking the door behind her. Without hesitating she grabbed her coat, opened the window and swung her legs outside. Climbing down the wall with a skirt proved more difficult than she had thought, but she managed to drop onto the pavement in time to see Scip walking away, looking stumped.

„Scip!"

He turned, a startled frown on his face. When he saw her in the shadows, he broke into a broad smile. Jogging back, he bent down to envelope her in a hug.

„Hornet, what… Didn't Ida say…"

Hornet grinned.

„Well, she's right, you know. I really don't have time… for them!"

Scip grinned uncertainly, then laughed.

Hugging her, he spun her around.

„That's my little pick-pocket."

Hornet stuck her hands into his coat pockets.

„If you're finished drooling all over me, can we go, please? I'm freezing, and I really don't feel like parading around in front of them."

She gestured vaguely towards the house.

Scip, blushing crimson, put his arm around her shoulder. „Well then., what do you think about ‚parading around' at the movies?"

Hornet grinned. „Love to."

* * *

Scip bought their tickets. Hornet couldn't help teasing him about it as they walked towards their seats, hugging his waist. They passed a group of grown-ups in their fifties who stared at them. Scip was so occupied with popcorn, tickets and Hornet that he did not see the hostile looks, but Hornet did.

„That's disgusting," she heard one of the women mutter, but when Hornet turned around, she looked the other way.

Scip didn't notice Hornet's face until they were seated in the darkness of the cinema.

„What is it?" he inquired, but Hornet shook her head.

„Don't worry about it," she muttered, but Scip could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

He bit his lip as jealousy gripped his heart.

_She's still thinking about Prosper,_ his head told him, _playful banter doesn't mean you can ever be as important as he was._

He sighed and stared at the empty seat at his side.

Hornet could see he was hurt, even though she did not know why. Maybe he had heard the woman too.

„What a bitch," she muttered, snuggling against Scip's chest. She smiled as she saw Scip's surprised look.

„Like I said, don't worry about it."

* * *

The movie wasn't very good, but they were to preoccupied to care. Hornet was so content lying over Scip's chest that she hardly noticed she couldn't even see the screen properly, and Scip, who was tall enough to see from anywhere, spent most of his time staring down at Hornet. When the light came back on, they blinked slightly disorientated and reluctantly disentangled themselves. Scip stretched, completely blocking the view of the man sitting behind him, and grinned down at her.

„Comfy?"

Hornet yawned.

„Yeah."

She slowly got to her feet and led him toward the exit, wrapping her arm around his.

They passed the same group of people as before, and Hornet was sure she heard the woman mutter again, something along the lines of „Some people…!"

She spun around.

„Excuse me."

The woman looked up, a trace of red creeping onto her cheeks.

„Yes?"

Hornet pulled Scip to her side.

„Would you mind not making comments about people you don't know? I personally would like to spend an evening with my uncle without anyone making disgusting comments about it. If that's alright with you."

The woman nodded and Hornet was pleased to see she was embarrassed.

„Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Opening the door forcefully, she stepped into the icy breeze.

Scip grinned.

„Boy, that showed her…"

Hornet shook herself.

„Gah, these people make me angry. Know nothing, yet comment on everything."

„Yeah, but… uncle?" Scip muttered. He tried his best to sound distanced, but it proved harder than he had imagined.

„Well, I had to say _something_, didn't I?" Hornet growled. „I certainly don't see you as my uncle."

Scip supressed a happy grin.

„So, what now?"

Hornet yawned again.

„I think we should head home. The others have probably noticed that I'm missing by now."

Scip quickly hid his disappointment.

„Yeah."

They walked in silence, only stopping when they had reached the dark façade of Ida's house.

Hornet stared into the darkening winter sky.

„I'm cold," she complained, wrapping her hands around Scip's waist under his coat, which was now covering both of them.

Scip did not say anything, he was thinking about Prosper. So was Hornet. She had never noticed how similar the two boys were. What if she was attracted to Scip because he reminded her of Prosper? Was this fair to Scip?

„I should go inside now," she whispered.

Minutes passed and still they stood, not moving, not speaking.

Finally, Hornet raised her head.

„You know, you're just too tall. I can't even think about you without my neck hurting."

Scip grinned before gently prodding her nose with his forefinger.

„So you do think about me."

Hornet's answer was muffled by his sweatshirt.

„Did you doubt it?"

Scipio did not answer, even though her reply sent a jolt of happiness through his entire body. He pressed her against his chest with one hand, scratching his head with the other.

„Hhmm."

„What, ‚hhmm'?"

Without a reply he suddenly scooped her up, his arms under her shoulders and knees, and hoisted her against his chest.

„Is that better?" he asked at her laugh of delight.

She nodded breathlessly, and for one brief, fleeting moment his lips brushed against hers, so softly it could have been a dream.

He set her down onto the pavement.

„Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, clearing his throat.

„I'd like that," Hornet replied, her voice barely audible. Standing on tip-toe, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the dark garden silently. Her heart was pounding and her knees were shaking, she hardly managed to fumble her keys out of her pocket.

With a broad smile she opened the door and ran her hand up and down the wall for the light switch when she saw Ida standing in the darkness, her face bare of emotion.

"Hornet," she said, her voice shaking with anger, "we need to talk."


	6. Silver Moon

I might have gotten a bit carried away at the end, but anyway… Thanks for reviewing, everyone. :)

I agree, actually. Ida probably wouldn't be this stern, and neither would Victor. Oh well...

**4**

**Silver Moon**

* * *

Hornet bit her lip. 

"All right," she muttered, following Ida into the sitting room. Victor was seated on the couch, his face grim. Ida sat down next to him so Hornet was left alone standing in the middle of the room, arms folded defensively in front of her chest.

"Hornet, it can't go on like this."

Hornet remained silent.

"You can't just not talk to us, isolate yourself, running away in the middle of the night with some man—"

Hornet threw up her arms, silencing her.

"Ida, it's Scip. He looks older, but he's the same as he always was. I missed him so much and I'm just glad to have him back and, and…"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Can't you see you're hurting him when you can't trust us to be on our own? And I'm so, so worried that you'll frighten him away. What if he leaves me too? I need him!"

She bit her lip as it started to tremble uncontrollably. Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed: „And you're terrorizing him!"

The change in Ida was startling. The stern expression vanished in a second and she rose from her seat.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around the girl, "We never meant it like that. We're just a bit confused, you know, and frightened, too."

"Yeah, well, at the moment you're mostly confusing and frightening others," Hornet snapped bitterly.

Ida looked taken aback. Victor cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Hornet," Ida said soothingly, "we're doing our best to understand you. It just isn't easy when you don't communicate with us."

She placed an arm on Hornet's shoulder.

"But dear, can't you try to understand us as well? I mean, he _is_ an adult."

"He looks like an adult!" Hornet snapped at her, "He hasn't aged faster than any of us. He's sixteen. Sixteen!" she screamed at them.

The door opened silently. Bo entered quietly, pale as always, and climbed onto the sofa. His bare feet hardly reached the end of the couch. Sitting there with his cup in his hands, he looked so much like someone going to watch a soap opera on TV that Hornet couldn't help but smile.

Bo didn't return it, but his face seemed to relax a little.

"He's right, you know," Victor chimed in, "Any louder and we'll be entertaining the neighbours."

Hornet sighed.

"I know you probably mean well, but Scip- Scip's my best friend. You're not doing us any good by separating us."

She herself was surprised at how calmly she argued with them now her tears had stopped.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Victor asked Hornet.

Hornet shrugged.

"How about… you don't try to control us, and we try to be back here more early. I promise we won't do anything…," she paused, "_irrational_."

Ida sighed.

"Well, you'd better call him then. I suppose we have to talk to him."

She shrugged uncertainly as Hornet raised an eyebrow.

"You know, to clear matters up."

* * *

Scipio had been wandering about his apartment for the better part of an hour. 

He picked up his phone. He sat down on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He left the glass by the sink and walked back to the couch. It was a nice couch. He had rented a furnished room, and the couch had been an extremely lucky pick.

He started to dial Hornet's number. It was late, yes. Too late? He walked back to his drink, looked at it and returned to the safety of the couch.

He breathed a sigh of desperation and closed his eyes.

The phone rang.

He opened one eye in surprise and started as he read Hornet's name on the display.

"Yes?" he answered it, sounding breathless.

"Scip?" It was Hornet. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, of course not," he hurried to explain, "It was just… unexpected."

"Yeah, well… Listen, Scip, Ida wants to talk to you."

"Ida?" Trying his best not to show his disappointment.

"Yeah. We'll talk after, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Hornet passed the receiver to the woman. Victor ushered her outside and closed the kitchen door behind her.

She tried to hear the voices, but the door was too thick. She heard Ida speak but couldn't make out a single word she said.

With a sigh she climbed the stairs and sat down at the landing, staring into the darkness. The house was silent except for the muffled voices in the kitchen and an occasional creak in the woodwork. She leaned her cheek against the banister, closing her eyes. She liked the house. It was old enough to have a personality; a warm and cozy burrow to shelter its inhabitants from the world outside. Her heart stung as she realized that she wanted Prop to see this house, to sit in the darkness at the landing and listen for the comforting silence with her.

She started as someone appeared next to her, but it was only Bo. He sat down at her side on the upper stair and listened as well, his face showing tentative interest. Hugging his knees, he rubbed his toes, his nose buried in the white fabric of his pants.

Hornet cocked her head.

"Are you cold?"

Bo nodded, and Hornet spread her arms.

"Come here."

Silently, Bo climbed onto her lap, hiding inside her jacket as he had done when they had still lived in the _Stella_. With a sigh Hornet rested her chin on the top of his head.

"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Bo was fast asleep when the kitchen door finally opened. 

Victor stepped into the corridor and, seeing them, climbed the stairs. He lifted Bo from her arms and gently patted his back, whispering: „He wants to talk to you."

Hornet nodded and got up slowly. Ida was still in the kitchen, giving her a distracted smile.

Hornet picked up the receiver.

"Scip?"

"Hey Hornet."

Hornet could control herself until Ida had shut the door behind her, but then she burst out.

"Well?"

Scip grinned uncertainly.

"Well, I'm not sure, really. It was somewhat of a mix between an apology and a threat."

"Oh, good. Nothing to worry about then."

He laughed.

"Not really. It all comes alright in the end."

* * *

Later, Hornet could not tell how long they had talked that night. She loved hearing his voice, no matter what they talked about, and all the while tiny butterflies were dancing around her stomach. Time passed, she didn't know how much, and finally she had to suppress a yawn. She could hardly keep her eyes open, but she enjoyed talking to Scip too much to hang up. 

"What time is it?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, about three-ish," she replied drowsily, "why?"

"Can I show you something?"

Hornet wiped her hand across her face.

"What, now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," she grumbled.

"I'll pick you up at your house, yeah? See you then."

He hung up and Hornet stared at the receiver on surprise. Well, she was getting used to spending most of her nights in some street somewhere or other instead of her bed, so why not today? Again.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked, but he just shook his head. 

"I'll show you in a second."

He lead her into a dark alley, reaching somewhere into the darkness above him to pull down a fire exit ladder.

"Be careful, it's slippery," she advised her, climbing after her. It was cold, the metal bars bit Hornet's already cold hands, the ascent was long and tiring. Finally, they reached the flat roof of the house, Scip leading her to the edge.

Hornet gasped silently. The full moon had risen above the city, coating the canals and moist tiles in silver. Every house, every rooftop twinkled as though it was made of diamonds and the gondolas appeared to float on a silver mirror.

He kissed her again, properly this time.

Wrapping her arms around him, Hornet delved deep into the kiss, losing herself in it in front of the silver silhouette of the moon.


	7. Scip's Hideout

Ah, well, here it is... I'm afraid the guys haven't quite arrived at their happy-end yet. But enjoy anyway. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**6**

**Scip's Hideout**

* * *

"Catarina!" 

Staring ahead at the blackboard, Hornet pretended not to hear.

"OY! Catarina!"

Liza shot her a look, but Hornet still did not react.

"Hooorneeet!"

With an exasperated sigh, Hornet turned in her seat around to the boy behind her.

"_What_?" she snapped.

The boy, Ricardo, grinned smugly.

"The guy you were walking with yesterday, you know, on San Marco?"

"What about him?" Hornet growled.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?"

Hornet rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"He can get arrested, you know? Sex with a minor…"

Hornet was about to slap him as the door to the classroom opened.

Her teacher beckoned to her, a strained expression on his face.

"Hornet, would you come with me, please?"

With a deep sigh, Hornet rose from her seat, straightening her skirt. She tried hard not to hear Ricardo singing "Arreeeested, arreeeeeeested!" behind her as she closed the door.

"What is it?" she managed to ask, but her teacher merely waved her along.

"Follow me, please."

Hardly keeping control of herself, Hornet walked with him to the Headmaster's office where she was ushered inside.

"What is it?" she asked again, but the Headmaster, a guy around fifty whose hair was getting thin, merely pointed to the chair across from his desk.

"Please, sit."

Hornet sat down pointedly.

"Well, Catarina, I'm afraid we've been hearing some disconcerting rumours."

"What rumours?" She was finding it harder to keep her temper with every moment that passed.

"Well, rumours that… well," he blushed, "you have started a relationship with a man."

Hornet snorted. "Would you rather I started a relationship with a woman?"

"No, Catarina, please don't misunderstand me."

Her teacher nodded vigorously at this.

"No, rumours that you started a relationship with someone much older than you."

Hornet stared at him.

"Well, you see, there is a point when we have to inform the authorities… child protection…"

With a sigh, Hornet brushed off her skirt.

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself," she stated.

"Now, Hornet, we don't doubt that—" her teacher began, but Hornet cut him short.

"I am not in a relationship with someone much older than me. My boyfriend is sixteen, and I'd say that's a perfectly acceptable age. Wouldn't you agree?"

Without waiting for a reply, she rose from her seat.

"And, for the love of all that is holy, don't believe the things Ricardo spreads around. Good day."

Hornet smiled brightly at the pair of them and closed the office door behind her.

* * *

The swing squeaked gently as a chilly breeze swept across the courtyard. Hornet was sitting on the slide of the children's playground, staring at her knees. She didn't look up as the recess bell rang and the kids spilled outside, talking excitedly, or as Liza made her way towards her. 

"Hey, you okay?" she asked carefully as she sat down next to Hornet.

Hornet shook her head.

"Listen, don't worry about Ricardo, he's an idiot."

Hornet sighed, wiping across her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's not just that. Everybody acts like it's a crime that we like each other. We're not even doing anything. Just kissing. We've been together for what, a week? And Ida and Victor are ragging on me, and then the others here, and now the teachers…"

"Do you really like him? I mean, really."

Hornet sniffed. "Yeah, I really like him."

"And him? What about him?"

Hornet shrugged.

"I don't know… yeah. Yeah, he likes me. A lot. We've known each other for so long, I think I can tell he isn't playing around. No."

She shook her head enthusiastically.

Liza put her arm gently around Hornet's shoulder.

"How old is he? Really?"

Hornet blinked away tears.

"Closer to me than to thirty, I promise!"

She jumped as the bell rang again.

Liza squeezed her shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"So, you up for algebra?"

But Hornet just shook her head.

"I'm gonna go home. If I see Ricardo one more time today I won't be able to control myself anymore and strangle him."

"Point taken," Liza grinned.

She rose and brushed off her jeans, stopping to stare at Hornet with a frown on her face.

"If you want my advice, tell him. If you think he can handle it, tell him what everyone's saying, or he'll start wondering if you're cross."

Hornet forced a smile.

"Thanks, Liza. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Scipio was completely lost in thought. He had turned on the radio and was humming to the tune of some second-rate love song as he flipped a pancake in the air.

"Don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl…" he sang softly as the pancake landed neatly on top of the others.

"Okay, nine straight flips, old record!" he told himself, "now, just one more, and then…"

He moved the pan around experimentally and, with a "Hupp!" threw the layer of dough into the air.

The doorbell rang.

Taken completely by surprise, he turned around and the pancake landed on the floor in front of his feet with a wet sound.

"Aw, shucks," he muttered, dropping the pan onto the table as he headed for the door.

"Hornet!"

Hornet squeezed past him.

"Hey Scip."

Scip glanced at his watch as he followed her into the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing here? It's hardly noon. What about school?"

Not bothering to answer him, Hornet stared at the pancake in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"What exactly have you been doing?"

"Making pancakes," Scip grinned. "Want one?"

Hornet slumped into a kitchen chair, burying her face in her hands.

"I hate everybody, and everybody hates me," she stated.

Sensing that this was not the usual banter, Scip turned of the stove and the radio and dumped the pan into the sink before sitting down across from her.

"What's all this about?" he inquired.

"Well, it seems that everyone has decided I can't take care of myself," she replied bitterly, "apparently I'm stupid and have to be watched like a hawk because, good heavens, I'm dating a monster."

"Oh," Scip said, sounding concerned, "This is about the age thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. My principal talked to me today. My _principal_. The only thing he's interested in is the short skirts his secretary is wearing. My teacher's alright though, he'd probably believe me if it weren't for the rest of those idiots."

She swore loudly as she slammed her fist onto the table.

With a sigh, Scip rose. He was so tall he nearly bumped his head against the lamp.

Grabbing Hornet under her arms, he lifted her up easily and swung her around so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you something I learned when I was still living with my dad, okay?"

Hornet nodded.

"Okay. Now, you need pancakes," he handed them to her and she took the plate with one hand, "some syrup," he put the bottle into his pocket, "a blanket," he added as he clamped it under his arm, "and a balcony."

He led her outside and bent down so she could slide down from his back.

He grinned at her.

"I know you can do this, because you're my little pick-pocket. The roof's not very steep, but be careful anyway. And stop behind the chimney, it's the best spot."

He boosted her onto the tiles and watched carefully as she scrambled across the roof, supporting herself with her hands. Even though he had done it dozens of times, he couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief as she was securely seated behind the chimney and gave him the thumbs-up. Somehow they managed to get blanket, pancakes, syrup and Scip behind the chimney where he spread the cloth on the tiles.

"Now, this view," he explained as Hornet snuggled down next to him, "is something you just don't get from your every-day balcony."

He spread some syrup on a pan-cake and rolled it up before biting off one end.

"And you did this when you lived with your dad?"

Scip nodded.

"Constantly."

It seemed like a whole other life now.

"What a lucky coincidence your apartment is the top one, then."

Scip grinned as he gave her a light kiss.

"Who said it was a coincidence?"

* * *

Hornet giggled as she unlocked her front door, pushing away the hand Scip was trying to wrap around her waist.

"Stop, Scip, or I won't let you come with me after all."

Scip pouted.

"After I've come here all this way?"

"Yes!"

She grew serious as he took her hands, slowly kissing her hair, her forehead, her lips.

"Scip…" she whispered, but he just shook his head.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Hornet. And I've been so blind for so long."

They broke apart as the kitchen door opened.

Seeing the look on Ida's face, Hornet sighed.

"More bad news?"

Ida nodded.

"Hornet, Scipio, I'm so glad you're here."

Hornet shot Scip a worried glance, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"What's wrong, Ida?"

Ida sighed, and as she raised her head Hornet could see the tears in her eyes.

"Bo's gone."


	8. Bo

An update! And a little earlier this time, too. -is proud of herself- Please review!

* * *

**7**

**Bo**

They sat on the couch, staring at the rug. Scip had his arm around Hornet who seemed close to tears. Ida coughed occasionally, her movements jerky and uncontrolled. All of them were listening, waiting for Victor to return from the kitchen where he was making phone calls. Scip softly stroked Hornet's shoulder, staring at the ground.

"He'll be back in no time," Ida managed to choke out.

It was a nice rug; with a red and blue pattern. A little confusing, but nice.

They all whipped around as the door opened.

Victor, sitting down in an armchair, sighed.

"I've notified the police, they'll be keeping an eye out for him. I called the orphanage, but nothing."

"Keeping an eye out?" Ida said with a doubting look.

Scip shook his head, causing all heads to turn in his direction.

"They wouldn't check places like the _Stella_. That's why we have to go look for him. Someone should check the star layer, just in case."

Victor nodded.

"I can do that. Let me know if something comes up."

He patted the pocket where he kept his cell phone and headed off into the dusk.

Scip sighed as he glanced at Hornet. She didn't look too good.

"We need to think about where else Bo could have gone. What does Bo like?" he asked, feeling bad that he actually couldn't think of anything except Prosper.

"Pigeons," Hornet mumbled.

"Maybe he went to San Marco," Ida guessed.

Scip shook his head. „Everyone crosses San Marco at least once a day. Bo knows that."

"What if he actually did want to be found?" Hornet interrupted, her eyes teary, "Maybe he just wants someone to care about him."

Scip sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe there's some clue in his room?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, sure!" Ida got up quickly. She seemed at a complete loss as to what to do, and that worried him. Ida wasn't one to break down easily.

They filed up the stairs. Scip didn't let go off Hornet's hand as he followed Ida, and Hornet managed a watery smile. In a way, Scip cared about Bo that rivaled even her. But no one, not her, not Scip, could ever care for him the way Prosper had. She shuddered and Scip looked back at her, concern in his eyes.

"Here it is." Ida pushed the door open.

Hornet shuddered. She couldn't recall when she had last been in Bo's room, but she knew he had spent entire days, barricading himself in it.

It looked deserted. There was only one picture on the wall, a polar bear and his cub. She remembered Ida putting it up and Bo not even looking at it. The floor was bare, all clothes were tidily put away, any toys looked like they had never been touched. The only sign that the room was actually occupied was the framed picture next to the bed. It was the one the Hartlieb's had used on their wanted posters.

Scip softly let go of Hornet's hand and picked it up.

"Is this the only picture of Prop you have in the house?"

Ida nodded. "Victor has a few that he took while he was chasing them, but we thought it better not to put them up. So we wouldn't make him cry."

Hornet scoffed. "Like he ever did."

She could actually see Scip's brain springing into action at this point.

"Did he?"

"Did he what?" Ida retorted, a confused look on her face.

"Ever cry."

Ida frowned. "Now that you mention it… Not that I recall, no."

Massaging his temple, Scip sat down on Bo's neatly made bed.

"He didn't cry at Prop's funeral either, right?"

Hornet blinked in surprise.

"You were at Prop's funeral?"  
Scip blushed crimson. „Well, yeah. I hid behind some bushes so you wouldn't see me."

Hornet smiled at him, but Ida interrupted her thoughts.

"But that would mean…"

"That he never cried for Prop," Scip finished for her.

* * *

"Okay, someone should check San Marco, too, just in case," Scip said, reading the list of places they supposed Bo could have gone. 

"I'll do that," Ida volunteered.

"I'll check the ferry station," Hornet said softly.

Scip cupped her face with his hand.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and sniffed.

"I'll be checking along the canals close to the house," Scip said, pulling on his boots. Waving to the women, he walked into the first alleyway he saw. To be honest, he had not the slightest clue as to how they were going to find a six-year-old in a city like Vernice when it had taken the police several years and a little rat like Barbossa to discover their gang. Hopefully the slime-ball was miserable, where ever he might be. On the other hand, Victor had managed to find Bo and Prosper in a few days, so maybe they had a small chance.

He turned a corner, vaguely noting that he was going to get lost if he didn't pay attention to the way he was going. Looking up for some sign as to where he was, Scip nearly missed the small figure sitting on a bench at the end of a lane. His heartbeat quickening, he walked toward the child as silently as possible. The alley led into a tiny _piazza_ with a fountain and several stone benches assembled around it. As he came closer, he realized with relief that it was, indeed, Bo. He could only see his back, but the wavy blond hair and the white, ghost-like clothing were a sure sign.

Scip stopped a few feet behind the bench, biting down on his lip.

"Hey Bo."

Bo half turned around, glancing at him before he returned to staring into the dark water.

"Can I sit down?"

Taking the silence as a yes, Scip took a seat next to the boy.

"You've got everyone worried about you," he said, trying to keep the tone light.

He glanced at the silent figure next to him. Bo had taken off his shoes and socks, they were lying under the bench, his bare feet dangling in the air.

"Aren't you cold?"

Finally, Bo gave half a nod as a reply.

"Why don't you put them back on, then?"

A shake of the head.

"Well, Bo, I don't know why you don't want to, but I don't think you getting sick is gonna make anything better."

Staring at his hands, Bo said nothing. Finally he reached under the bench and pulled on his socks.

"Why did you go?"

Still nothing. Scip sighed as he sat and waited. Darkness fell slowly, turning the city into a starlit maze of streets. Scip bit his lip as he thought of Hornet, Ida and Victor. They didn't know he had found Bo, and his cell-phone was turned off. Besides, the boy was cold, shivering whenever a breeze caught him off guard.

Finally he took off his coat, draping it over Bo.

"Don't you want to go back to the others? They miss you."

He could see Bo's lip begin to quiver, and how he bit down on it to stop it.

He hated to do this, he thought it was unfair, but it really was time to go, he couldn't just let him sit on a cold bench for the entire night.

"Do you think Prop would want you to do this? Don't you think he would have wanted you to be safe and warm on a night like this?"

Tears started to roll down Bo's cheeks, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"I know you don't feel safe at Ida's house, but don't you think we could find a way to make you at home there?" he pressed on, "After all, Prop wouldn't be happy knowing that his beloved little brother felt uncomfortable."

With a sob, Bo wiped his small hand across his face. Crawling over to Scipio, he buried his head in Scip's sweater, holding onto him so tightly it almost hurt.

Scip rocked him gently, staring up to the stars as he thought about Prosper. And he couldn't prevent a lone tear rolling down his cheek as well.

* * *

Hornet very nearly screamed as she saw them. Running towards Scip and Bo in his arms, she touched the sleeping boy as if to make sure he was there. 

"Is he okay?" she asked softly, so as not to wake him.

"I think so," Scip replied with the same low voice, "A little cold and exhausted perhaps, but okay."

He entered the house, passing the relieved Ida, and climbed the stairs. Victor went ahead to open the door to Bo's room for him and hovered over them as Scip gently laid the boy down on his bed. They both looked down on Bo for a moment before leaving him alone in the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. They did not notice Bo's eyes slowly opening as they left.

The two men separated in the hall; Victor went into the kitchen, Scip turned to head into the living room where Hornet was pacing up and down.

She turned as she heard him come in.

"Scip, we need to talk," she said, her face set.

Scip nodded, starting to pace as well.

"Yeah, I know."

They walked in silence a few minutes until Hornet suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face him.

She sighed.

"Scip, I like you, I really do, but…"

Scip nodded. „I know. It feels like we're betraying him, doesn't it?"

"You aren't."

They whipped around at the sound of that voice, raspy like it hadn't been used in a long time. Bo's face was serious and set.

"Do you really think Prop could be angry with his best friends for liking each other? What kind of person do you think he is?" he said so softly they almost didn't catch it. Without looking at them, he shut the door behind him.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, just when Hornet thought she couldn't take it any more, Scip slowly broke into a smile.

It took Hornet less than the blink of an eye to cross the room, throwing herself into his arms, laughing as she felt a weight disappearing from her stomach. Scip grinned, whirling her around, slowly setting her down to kiss her.

They were so enraptured with each other that neither of them heard the front door shut quietly. They only half heard Victor in the hall saying „I'll go check up on him," didn't notice the footsteps going up the stairs. They only broke apart when the door to the living room suddenly opened.

"You guys better put your coats back on," Victor said, his face unreadable, "Because Bo is gone again."


	9. Rooftop Confessions

All right, here it is: the finale.Thanks everyone, especially FeatherWind and The Real Violet Parr for reviewing just about every chapter. (I didn't really mean that they were betraying Prop. Just that they felt that way because for the best friend and the maybe-girlfriend to start something after someone has died is - from their POV - not exactly the most loyal thing to do. Sorry if that confused you.) Hope I didn't take up too much of your time. -bows-**

* * *

**

**8**

**Rooftop Confessions**

* * *

"And this time, he's taken his things with him." 

Hornet and Scipio only needed one look in the other's eyes to confirm what they already knew.

"The train station," they said together.

Hornet bolted for the door first, pulling on a coat.

"Hurry!" she called into the living room, but Scip and Victor were right behind her. Ida was already dressed, keys in her hands. Hornet pushed past her, stepping out into the cold.

Beyond the city, it was already getting light. The first shadow of gold crept over the rooftops, but Hornet didn't stop to admire the beauty of it.

Scip was right behind her as she leapt into Ida's boat, quickly unraveling the ropes that held it in place. Victor and Ida climbed into the boat just as Scip started the engine. The water sprayed around them as Scip sped along the canals, the rest of them hanging onto the hand rails for dear life. Hornet didn't think she'd ever travelled that fast, but still the minutes seemed to stretch for an eternity as she waited.

Bo... What was he thinking? Why? It was the "why" that would not stop circling in her head. Why would he leave?

She was brought back to reality abruptly as the boat jerked to a halt.

Scip had stopped at the open piazza across from the train station, which was absolutely forbidden. Still, he did not pause for a second as he climbed past the slightly green Victor, grabbing Hornet's hand.

"Find security!" he called back to them, "Tell them to look for him. We'll check the platforms!"

Hornet could barely keep up as Scip sprinted past early tourists and new arrivals marvelling at the buildings at the square. A boy offered a newspaper to them but they didn't even glance at them. Not stopping as they ran through the entrance hall, they slowed down first when they reached the platforms.

The hall was gigantic. Noise, messages over the speakers, tourists, businessmen, luggage, shops, trains, it all spun in Hornet's head. Twenty-six plattforms. Little boys everywhere.

Scip gasped for air, propping himself up with his hands on his knees.

"We should, should split, up," he managed to get out between deep breaths.

"Yeah," Hornet agreed. Her side stung painfully.

"You start from that end, I'll take this one."

He nodded and jogged away. Hornet walked along the platforms, all the while keeping an eye out for small children. As she reached the last plattform she broke into a run again, glancing into every nook and cranny she found. Bo was everywhere and nowhere at once; she saw his head every time he turned, saw his golden hair disappear behind trash cans, into trains, down stairways, but every time she ran faster, her heart quickening, it was someone else or no one at all.

She was breathless, disappointed and close to tears when she finally met with Scip on one of the middle platforms.

"Anything?" he asked, his face hopeless.

"Nothing."

They were outside now, where the roof of the hall ended yet the platforms continued for a little while. Scip's cheeks had red blotches on them and he wiped the sweat off his forehead, staring into the brightening sky. The main building was enormous. Like everything in Venice, it was covered in statues and gargoyles. At each side of the main hall, a smaller stone construction with an almost even roof gave the building a geometric impression. The old stones were adorned with ledges on the entire front.

Scip groaned as it hit him.

"What?" Hornet asked in alarm, but Scip was already running.

"Find Victor and Ida, tell them to call fire department. Don't follow me!"

He circled the building, glancing behind him to make sure Hornet wasn't there. Staring up into the sky above the ornamented wall, he groaned.

"Oh Bo, what were you thinking?"

Licking his dry lips, he let his coat drop to the ground and began his ascent.

* * *

Halfway up the wall, Scip was sincerely starting to doubt this was a good idea. The climbing was fairly easy, but not easy enough to make him comfortable a good twenty feet above the ground. He hissed through cleched teeth as his foot slipped off a wet stone. 

"Bo, you'd better be up there," he whispered, pulling himself further towards the ledge.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to wrap his arms around a gargoyle and finally got his feet on the firm surface of the roof. Sure enough, as his legs had stopped shaking, he spotted Bo cowering behind a statue, sitting on his backpack. 

"What on _earth_ were you thinking?" he asked quietly, heading over to him.

"Hey buddy."

He sat down next to Bo, mainly because he didn't trust his legs to carry him any further.

"What are you doing?"

Bo pressed the stuffed animal Mosca had given him ages ago to his chest. At least he still had his shoes on.

"Leaving."

"Why?" Scipio asked, completely exasperated. "Bo, why?"

"So you could be happy."

"WHAT?"

Bo ducked behind his stuffed animal at his tone. Scip bit his lip.

"_What_?" he repeated, more softly this time.

"Bo, why do you think we would be happier without you?"

"Because I always ruin everything."

The words made Scip shiver, but before he could ask about them, a gasp caused them to turn around.

Hornet swung her leg onto the roof, her face dark and angry.

"What on earth where you thinking?" she snapped.

"I don't think it's a good idea to yell at him..." Scip tried to conciliate her, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"I'm not talking to Bo, I'm taking to you, you jerk" she growled. "Are you crazy, trying to pull off a little hero stunt like this? You are such an idiot!"

She looked ready to hit him, but instead cowered down next to Bo and pulled him to her chest.

"And you," she scolded, her voice softening, "what're you doing up here anyway?"

"I wanted to let you be happy," Bo said once more.

"But how can we be happy without you, Bo?" she asked, hiding her shock, "You're a part of our family, remember?"

"But I always break my families."

Hornet looked into Scip's eyes, swallowing hard.

"You're going to have to explain that to us, I'm afraid."

Bo sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"I ruin everything. Prop could have been happy with Mom if I hadn't come. He could have lived with Grandpa. He could have stayed with you if the Hartlieb's hadn't been after me. He could have been happy with Ida and you guys, but then he got killed. And now you won't be happy unless I leave."

Hornet hugged him tighter as she shook her head vigorously.

"No, Bo, no, we won't be happy if you leave. And all that wasn't your fault."

Scip nodded, putting his arms around the two smaller figures.

But Bo shook his head.

"Yes, it was. She told me."

"Who?"

"Ester."

Scip blinked at him.

"She did _what_?"

"She told me. She said so. She told me."

Scip shook his head as if to shake off the things he was hearing.

"Wait, wait. What?"

"She told me." Bo was sobbing now. "When Prop was... was... She said so. _Now look what you've done, you stupid child_. It was my, my fault."

Scip and Hornet stared at each other.

Taking both of Bo's hands with his own, Scip looked firmly into the boy's eyes.

"Now, Bo, listen to me. Listen to me very closely, because this is important. Okay?"

Bo nodded, his teary eyes wide.

"You did not kill your brother. I don't care what that dried-up bat says, what happened was not your fault. None of it. Are we clear on this?"

Bo nodded just as Hornet's phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" she answered. "Yeah. Yeah, we're coming."

With that she hung up, smiling at the two boys.

"So, are we ready? Bo?"

They both nodded.

"Okay. They're waiting for us."

Carefully getting to his feet, Scip hoisted Bo onto his waist and ruffled through his hair.

"Now, just promise me something. The next time something is bothering you, you come straight to me or Hornet. No more running, okay?"

Bo nodded. Hornet gathered his backpack and his toy into her arms and took Scip's free hand as they walked to the ledge.

Staring down at Victor, Ida, the firemen and the crowd that had gathered far below them, Hornet grinned and squeezed Scip's hand.

"I think we'll be okay now."

* * *

Hornet was still smiling when they finally made it home. Bo had long since fallen asleep in Victor's arms, and both of them were now lying on the sofa, Victor snoring faintly. Ida had huddled up next to them and was asleep as well. Seeing all of them so peaceful made Hornet happy, but it also reminded her that she hadn't slept in twenty-four hours. 

She looked at Scip at her side and sighed. She loved him, she really did. Every obstacle in their path had more or less disappeared. And yet... Seeing Scip care about Bo reminded her of Prosper again. What if she really did only see Prop in Scip? It wasn't fair to him.

She sighed again. How could she be sure? It was awful.

Scip grinned at her, squeezing her hand that he hadn't let go off since they had climbed down from the roof.

"Come on," he whispered, gently pulling her towards the door. She followed him into the kitchen, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Is this our happy end?" he whispered.

Hornet pouted.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking this would be the end already."

Scip grinned, slapping her butt lightly.

"Whatever happened to serious Hornet..." he whispered, not knowing why she suddenly wrapped her arms around him so tightly.

Burying her grin in his sweatshirt, it was all Hornet could do not to start squealing. That was something Prop would never have done.

And Hornet didn't mind.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
